


S I L E N T

by MMYOITRASH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, Hospital, M/M, Music, Mute - Freeform, Piano, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMYOITRASH/pseuds/MMYOITRASH
Summary: “Just because you don’t have a voice that dons’t mean you don’t have one.”Yuuri Katsuki is known as the mute in the collage and is constantly harassed because of it. From calling him a pig to hitting him and teasing how he can’t call for help Yuuri’s heart would have been broken if it wasn’t for Victor.Victor Nikiforov is Yuuri’s closest friend and guardian figure in Yuuri’s eyes always making sure he is safe happy and away from harm. But what happens when a mute realizes he has feelings for a certain platinum haired man.He can’t just speak his mind.





	1. Mute

YUURI POV

Victor: "Alright hold still." Victor dips a cloth into a bowl of cold water and gently places it over my eye. I whine jumping back and Victor quickly takes it away panicking. "Oh Yuuri I didn't hurt you did-" I shake my head and lift my hands. 

//No it's just colder then I expected....// The platinum haired man sighs of relief and I drop my hands gently clasping then together. //You-// I shake //You can try again I'm sorry for scaring you....// Victor then moved closer to me and gently placed the cloth on my eye. 

Victor: "Yuuri you don't need to apologize. You just got startled that's all. I'm not going to hate you for that...." Tears formed in my eyes as Victor gently pressed the cloth on my eye. It's not from the pain I can deal with that it's just because of how kind Victor is.... I honestly believe he is an angel sent to protect me from people who misunderstand and hurt me. Because.... well I'm mute. When I was very young the doctors learned I had something wrong with my vocal cords and that's why I can only make noises.... they are very faint and weak sounding but no matter how hard I tried I could never say Mama or Papa..... I only learned how to sign Mama and Papa and well you know all the other words that fall after that.... People have called me a brick... and useless. Because of my 'Condition' and there have been worse like pig. That's a hard one for me..... it grew popular form Victor calling me piglet because of the sweet little noice I make. It sounds like a happy little piglet well that and Victor thinks they are cute and pure. Everyone who heard then started calling me pig. And fat. It's pretty easy to connect..... after that Victor was the most apologetic I have ever seen him. To the point that he was crying because he felt so bad. I told him it wasn't his fault and within a couple of days it was okay. After that Victor gave me a new nickname that I think suits me much better. The nickname is flower. Some students have tried calling me weed but it didn't work. Victor gave this name to me while we where sitting under the cherry blossoms and he said- And I will remember this forever. 

Victor: "Yuuri you really remind me of the blooms of a cherry blossom. They are silent and beautiful~ Do you mind if you're new nickname is Flower?"

I honestly don't know what I would do without him. Victor he- He is so kind. He has a heart of gold and would never hurt anyone unless he needs to. He even kisses my forehead and writes me notes that say wonderful things like. 

'Remember Yuuri Just because you don't have a voice that don't mean you don't have one~!'

'I really love you're laugh~ it may be strange but it always warms my heart~'

'Smile Yuuri~! It's worth it I promise~!'

'You might be hurt on the outside but that doesn't mean you have a weak heart. You're heart is strong. And kind. Like gold~'

And those are just a few and I keep them all. They all hang on a cork board in my room. He will also doodle a flower on them as well or a happy face. To be honest I don't know why he does it but it really helps. I sniffle and wipe my eye and Victor looks at me and sighs. 

Victor: "Are you Okay Flower?" I nod and Victor takes off the cloth looking at my eye. 

//Is it bad.....?// 

Victor: "No no it's not that bad. You just got a mild black eye. But if you just relax it and keep ice or a cold cloth on it you should be okay~" 

//Victor?// Victor dips the cloth back in the water and rings it out as he looks at me. 

Victor: "Yes?"

//Why do you care....? You could have hated me just like everyone else in this world but you don't. You care about me so much and-// My hands where stopped by Victor and he has a face of worry. 

Victor: "Yuuri why would you say that....? I care and love for you because you're amazing. And.... Just because you're mute doesn't change anything for me and how much I care and love you. Some people might say you're weak because of it but I think that you're strong. You're strong because you learned sign you accepted that you couldn't speak when you where very young and now you're still being brave every second of every moment." I tear up and Victor wipes my eyes once more before kissing my forehead. "Flower I care for you because you are.... well you're you. And I could be offered all the money in the world and in exchange to change something about you but I wouldn't do it. Because you're beautiful, silent and strong. Just like a flower~" within a heartbeat a jump into Victors arms and he catches me and holds me close to him. I make weak and very soft crying noises and Victor notices and holds me close to his heart. I happily listen and within a few moments I was calm again my body still close to Victors. I have a silly smile on my face without even noticing. Well until Victor pointed it out. "You're smiling~" I jump and stand up straight in-front of Victor and he giggles. 

//Well..... Well I was happy! And you're heart was calming.....!// My face was red and Victor brushes my hair back looking at me with gentle eyes. //Victor...?//

Victor: "I'm sorry I just had a thought...."

//What was it?// 

Victor: "You deserve more love. More wonderful things like friends and the chance to join clubs. It hurts my heart to see people hate such a kind person." 

//Victor stop really....// I gently put my finger over Victors lips for a moment and sigh. //I don't deserve anything more then I already have.// I take my hands away and feel my eye. //I would only get more attention drawn to me....//

Victor: "O-Oh Flower I didn't mean- I'm so sorry...." 

//No Victor please don't blame yourself. You have only showed kindness to me and I couldn't repay you even if I tried. It's a nice thought but as long as you are close to me and I have my family I should be okay~// Victor nods and places down the cloth and gently kisses my eye. I smile weakly and giggle making my horrible laughing noice that I hate but Victor giggled with me as I covered my mouth. 

Victor: "Yuuri you know I love you're laugh~ it's okay to be happy~" I then giggle again making tiny pig like noises and Victor smiles and hugs me. "There we go~ Now get better my flower. I will always be here for you~"


	2. In This Moment

YUURI POV

???: "Come on now Pig why don't you say something." I was run into the wall and I tear up shaking as a stranger laughs holding my shirt while his gang surrounds him like a pack of wolfs. "Awww is he going to cry" a hand was aggressively trusted beside me and I start to hyperventilate and I look at the man in front of me. P-Please don't..... I can't handle anyone this close to me unless it's Victor please! SOMEONE HELP ME!! VICTOR?!! ANY- I get punched in the gut and dropped before he grabs my face squeezing it. "There are the tears. Hmm but it's strange typically normal people would be crying and screaming for help because- Oh~! No wait I remember." He then moved his hand to my throat and holds it tight. "You can't speak. You're just a useless human being who is broken and without a voice. I don't know why anyone would take pity on a freak like you a-" 

Victor: "YUURI!" I look over and I see Victor standing there in shock. I have never been chucked out before. So my face was turning blue and I was really weak. I shakily move my hand up and Victor wastes no time. He drops his things and pulls the student away from me to that he hit the opposite wall. I gasp and start coughing hard my breath uncontrollable and my mind not working. Victor kneels down and he hugs me and rubs my back guarding me from the people behind us. "Slow breaths flower. I won't let them get you." I hide my head and try to breathe but it's all shallow because I was so panicked. I won't be able to breathe properly if I know they are there! They will hurt Victor! They will hurt me! I-I'm so sorry Victor I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean to cause so much hurt! I didn't- Victor then was torn away from me and jump. 

???: "You son of a-" I see a punch getting winded up and out of fear and I did something I never thought I would do. I lost myself and I screamed at the top of my lungs but right after I stared to cough hard and feel my throat burn because I just pushed myself. Victor freezes up and looks at me tears in his eyes. The student then looks at me growling. 

???: "Are you kidding me?! What type of-" Victor then grabs his shirt and pulls him close to him. 

Victor: "Leave. NOW!!!" The student shakes and Victor tossed him before taking to steps to properly chase him off. I'm still coughing and wheezing.

—— TIME SKIP ——

Doctor: "Yes I'm afraid that Yuuri damaged his vocal cords further. They can't handle much strain so producing a scream laugh or cry that is out of his vocal range will have effects on his body." My mother looks at me and I tear up. "The good thing is that it should hopefully heal and any sounds where you able to produce without harming yourself should still be available to you within a few days. As long as you are gentle in making noises you will recover."

//Okay. Thank you Doctor.// my mom translates what I said and he nodded before leaving the room. My mom put my hand on my leg gently rubbing it and I sniffle standing up and holding my arms. //Can we go home?//

Mom: "Yes Of corse we can" Mom and I then walked out of the doctors office and back home where I just walked to my room and sat on my bed hiding under the covers. I'm not sure how long I was hiding for but in a moments time I heard a knock and a familiar voice. 

Victor: "Flower? Are you on here?" I shake and the door is opened slightly, I look at Victor and wave my eyes red. He sighs and walks in closing the door and sitting on my bed cross legged and taking the covers from off of my head but not from around my body and kissing my forehead. 

//I hurt myself..... I hurt myself so bad Victor.....// Victor looked almost speechless as my hands are shaky. //A FLOWER DOSNT HIRT THEM SE-// I then feel Victor pull me close to him and hold my head as I'm cuddled into his neck. W-What?! Why did victor-

Victor: "Please.... don't say that..... I- Yuuri it hurts me so much to hear you saw such awful things..... A-And I know it's hard and I know I can't understand but please Yuuri..... You're a flower and a gem because that's what I see. It's what I have always seen. Not one day has passed that I have wished for you to be hurt.... or sad. And I will take 100 punches if I need to to prove it." I choke and hug Victor tighter. Not one day has passed huh.....? Not a single day you have looked at me and wished I could speak. Wished I could sing. Wished I could comfort you with words when I can't..... within the years we have been friends their hasn't been a moment you have wished I was someone else....?! Not one?

Haha.... I find it hard to believe. But if it makes you happy then I will put a smile on my face and laugh. Because what makes me happy is seeing you happy. And if I need to believe something that may or may not be true then I will. Life is full of chances and things we don't understand and if we roll with the punches we might get somewhere or we won't. So as of right now I will enjoy the silence and you're tender embrace as my heart beats fast out of my chest and my tears fall from my cheeks staining you're shirt with the water that fell from my cheeks. Because this moment right now. It's all that truly matters. In this moment. 

I'm safe.


	3. Yuuri’s Lullaby

YUURI POV

"And you will be okay without me?! You're caught up with everything you're not stressed or afraid and-" I smile and Victor stops talking and sighs. "I'm sorry.... I just don't want you getting hurt while I'm away on my trip...." I'm at the airport with Victor and he looks really nervous gripping his handle like it was a lifeline, his knuckles turning white. I notice and gently put my hand on Victors. He looks up at me and I gently hug him cuddling into his chest. I can hear his heart and it's soothing. It's faster then normal though. Heh.... probably because he is scared or afraid. "Flower....." I look up at Victor and he has slight tears in his eyes. I don't know why he is leaving for a trip and frankly I'm a bit to nervous to ask. So as of right now I'm just going to assume he is heading out to Vancouver because of a school opportunity. I stand up strait and lift my hands. 

//I will be fine Victor. Don't you worry about me. B-But..... can I ask you a favour?// Victor nods and I turn red. //You know I have trouble sleeping and whenever you sing to me it makes me feel better and helps me fall asleep better so do you think when it's about 10 pm here....? Could you call me and sing me a song?" Victor didn't respond right away and his face was a bit bit but he nods and happily smiles. 

Victor: "Of corse I can Flower~" Area 2 was then called and Victor looked up and shook. "Oh Yuuri I need to go now but I will see you in 5 days. Okay?!" 

//Okay.// Victor then gently plants a kiss on my head before hugging me. I swallow hard and in my head I spoke. I love you. But I couldn't sign it. Victor then let's me go and I watch as he walks off with his stuff and boards the airplane. After that I leave and walk back home where I am greeted by my mother. I hug her before I say I'm going to take a shower. My mom nods and when I get into the shower I just stand stick still and thinking. My black hair slicked back and my brown eyes exposed with no glasses as the water hits my bare skin and steam rises and spills from in between the cracks of my curtains. I miss him..... I already miss Victor..... it feels so strange that if I have a nightmare I can't just run over to Victors house in tears and ask him to hold me because I was afraid. And it's so weird to not have him wake me up in the morning..... and I find it weird that I won't hear the name flower spill from his lips while the sun is still in the sky. And..... I tear up and sniffle. I'm afraid that no one will help me or hug me if I get hurt. The world is dangerous right now for me. I have no place safe other then home. Victor was always my safe place. His arms guarded me as they held me tight and the warmth of his chest made my heart beat fast. What will I do if I get attacked..... what will I do....?! 

—— TIME SKIP ——

It's 10 pm and I'm laying in my bed listening to the clock tick and the time count down. It then turned 10:01 pm and I rested my head in my pillow. Victor is late..... I move my phone onto the side desk and roll onto my side. Victor is always on time for calls.... so I don't understand why he- my phone then vibrates and I sit up and grab it expecting a call but it was a text. 

Victor: >Yuuri I am so so so so sorry I don't know if I will be able to sing to you tonight..... I have a performance and it will last all day..... I'm so sorry Flower....< I tear up and sigh letting my hand fall with my phone still in it. I shouldn't have asked him. Victor is busy I should have thought about that.....

>It's okay Victor. Can you sing tomorrow?< There was a silence and I shake. 

Victor: >Yuuri I can't until the last day..... I'm so sorry. I will make you're song special okay?< yea.... I understand. 

>Oh. Alright. I will talk to you in 5 days.<

Victor: >Goodnight my flower. I love you< I see Victor type I love you and I sit up straight red faced and smile making a squeaking noice of happiness. 

>I... I love you too<

—— TIME SKIP ——

Thank god the week week went by smoothly I didn't get hurt and I stayed away from trouble. But just today I was sitting under the cherry blossom trees and I was crying a bit because I was alone..... but when it hit 10 pm my phone ringed. I smile and pick it up and I make a happy noise. And directly after I hear. A piano?!!! The song started off soft and beautiful and I put it on speakerphone and grab my pillow resting my head on it in shock. I never knew Victor could play the piano.... Neither did I know he was so good at it. I can feel everything he is feeling and nothing is forced nothing is rushed it was just Victor playing with all of his heart over the piano. And  right in the middle of the song it became more intense with other instalments coming in and a vocalist who was singing ahhhs. I begin to cry and cover my mouth. They where all amazing but the piano. The piano was what stood out to me. Because it was my best friend playing it. And as each and every note came out of the speaker my heart beat faster and faster until. The song ended and the crowd cheered. I hear Victor laugh and then cry because of the relief and take a bow before picking up his phone and leaving the stage. 

Victor: "What did you think of you're lullaby Yuuri?"


	4. Victor’s Dream

YUURI POV

I wait eagerly for Victor to come back to Hasetsu from his trip so that I can run into his arms and squeeze him tight not wanting to let go. My hands are together and my face is red as I waited outside my house for me and Victor to walk to school together. He was a bit late but I don't blame him Victor he has really busy. I then hear a tired voice and I turn around to see Victor. He has bags under his eyes but he is still smiling and waving at me. 

Victor: "Good morning Flower~!" I quickly run over and hug him. Victor steps back because of the force and giggles. "Aww Yuuri. I missed you too" he wraps his arms around me and I smile as Victors warmth made me feel safe like it always does. Victor then kneels down and rubs his nose on mine and I turn red. "Come on lets head to school shall we?" I nod and we start to walk. And as we walk I look up at Victor and start signing. 

//Victor I didn't ask before because I was nervous but why did you need to go away for so long.....?// his crystal blue eyes looked at me and he smiled. 

Victor: "Oh the first 4 days where a music festival where I met other musicians from all around the world and did clinics and watched other performances~ On the final day I was asked to perform and so I thought that would be a good opportunity to tell you why I have always been busy on Fridays and why I have been busy for the past few weeks~" I nod and turn red. If Victor is so amazing at playing music why isn't he at a different school.....? This collage dosn't offer a music major. 

//Victor.....? Can I ask why you chose this school instead of of going to a university or collage that cores in music...?// Victor sighs and fells his hands. 

Victor: "I didn't want to......" I jump and look at Victor stopping him. He looks at me with eyes of shock and I tear up.

//Victor you didn't take the opportunity to go to an amazing school because you didn't want to?!// Victor sighs and nods and I let him go. //Why....?//

Victor: "I.... don't know. I didn't know if it was the right choice or not.... and I didn't have anyone to talk to about it o-or to lean on..... I was alone Yuuri so I caved and decided to go here. A small collage with simple classes. I had he mindset that if I got though school with the language/Culture maybe I can write my own music and understand more and play more on my own in the future with what I already know but..... I-I haven't gotten anywhere..... I mean I know I went to the festival but it's a yearly thing for me.... because it's inspiring. Other then that I just don't know....." I then grab Victor by the shoulders and he looks at me. 

//Follow it.//

Victor: "W-What?"

//You're dream Victor. You want to go and become a pianist you go to you're dream school. You learn and you-// I choke up and look back at Victor. //You play. Because you're talented and I know there is more to you then just going to a festival. Please.....//

Victor: "B-But Yuuri I would need to go back to Russia in order for that to happen a-" I then grab Victors head with both of my hands and pull him close to me and kiss him on the lips shaking. I break away and sniffle. "Y-Yuuri....." I let my hands fall and I swallow hard. 

//I know. But I couldn't let you leave without telling you the truth..... I have always loved you Victor you where the only one who ever cared about me.... but I want the best for you. So please follow you're dream. So when you're famous and playing concerts.... Y-You can never forever the mute boy who lives in Hasetsu....// I was crying hard and Victor is red faced and shocked. I let my head hang and Victor gently lifted my head and I look at him. He then gently kisses me back and I hug him as tears ran down my face and as our lips where connected. Victor then broke away and I look at him as he wipes my cheek. 

Victor: "I love you too Yuuri. But you will be all alone if I leave...."

//I don't care! I don't care. I-don't..... I..... care. I c-care.... V-Victor..... I don't know what to do.... I don't...... I want you to live you're dream but I'm so scared......" I then fall close to Victor and he rubs my back holding me close as he cry's a bit as well. 

"Yuuri.....? I will stay for the rest of the year and apply to the school I want to go to so while we are in each others arms..... can we cherish it?" I nod and we continue walking to school only this time my hand is being held and I turn red knowing that from this day Victor won't be my friend anymore but my lover. 

—— TIME SKIP ——

A few days have gone by and I am standing at a mailbox with Victor as he holds a letter in his hand that is addressed to Russia's Fine Arts Of Music or RFAOF. Victor shakes and I gently take his hand and smile. 

Victor: "Yuuri the moment I put this letter in- and of they accept me....."

//Then you will be happy. You will go and learn music and love every second both in class and on stage. Victor I wanted to be a vocalist..... but I can't but you still have the chance to do amazing things. Please take hold of that change and hold onto it. It's not goodbye if you leave. It's just..... until we meet again....// 

Victor: "But Yuuri I will be 27 when I finish..... and you will be 23.... That's a 5 year corse..... I.... we will change we will grow and I just...." 

//Victor you have a chance. Take it....// there was a silence before I swallow hard. //Please....// Victor then opens the mailbox and slides it in and hugs me tightly afterword. 

Victor: "I will never forget you."


	5. 5 Years

VICTOR POV

I'm in my living room as I look down at the keyboard and sigh. Letting my hands fall to my side as I rub my face huge bags under my eyes as the tick of a clock echos throughout the room. I look at the letter I opened not to long ago and shake. 

To: Victor Nikiforov   
We are pleased to say that you have been ACCEPTED into our school. You demonstrated great skill and emotion in the Video you sent to us and we are thrilled to have someone with such great talent play and improve. You will be joining us next term and you're teacher will be Yakov Feltsman. A well known composer of piano pieces. He should get you on the right track within the next 5 years of you're major. We hope to see you in class. 

I sigh pushing my hair back my ear still picking up the ticking sound of the clock. It's irritating..... everything is just so irritating and I just- I scream and slam my hands on the piano making an ugly sound shaking and tearing up crying hard. I didn't want to be accepted! Makkachin then yelps and he runs to the corner of the room out of being afraid. 

"M-Makkachin....." He is whining and I stand up and walk over. I just got a new puppy named Makkachin and he is very gentle and kind. "Makka I'm so sorry....." I kneel down and reach out my hand to pet him but he runs away from me still afraid. My heart stings. And the whole room is grey and sad as tears just fall down my face. 

I'm lost. 

I just let my whole body fall to the ground my eyes now swollen and my whole body weak. Makkachin walks back to me gently moving my head. I just let it fall back on the floor and he continues pushing my head until he lays down gently kissing my nose. 

"What do I do Makkachin.....? I'm finally here but I feel so hurt...." Makkachin then runs off and grabs his leash and gently places it down. I look at him and he wags his tail and pushes it close to me. I look down and he runs off again and grabs a ball and places it down and barks wagging his tail and moving into a playful position. I love playing with Makka and he knows that..... But tears just kept rolling down my face....

MAKKACHIN POV

Victor come on..... Please don't be sad. I push the ball a bit closer and cuddle his face. It will be okay. You will see Yuuri again. I promise. Victor gently grabs the ball and I get a bit of hope in my heart but nothing is working.... Come on...! I run back over to his room and I grab a notebook and put it down. You like writing down you're ideas right Victor? Maybe if you write it down it will make you feel better....? Still nothing. I go back. And then grab his phone. Music.....? Maybe you can look at pictures..... I'm whining now and Victor just puts his hand on my head and pets my ear. 

Victor: "Thank you Makkachin. You're a good friend. But I don't think any of this can help....." But it needs to! Come on Victor smile! I finally then run outside and Victor sighs probably assuming I went to the bathroom when on reality I slipped though the fence to find Yuuri. I run down the strip of houses looking for him. Yuuri..... Yuuri..... He has black hair and brown eyes. And I then bump into someone and whine curling my back and stepping back. I hear a gasp and someone kneels down before I feel a gentle touch. I look up at them and my tail wags. 

Yuuri: //Makkachin?! Why are you away from Victor?!// YUURI!! He kisses my nose better but then I grab his sleeve and pull him and bark. //What? Do you want me to follow you?// I jump and start moving. //MAKKA WAIT!// I took Yuuri all the way to Victor's house and though the loose fence. //I should tell Victor about that......// Yuuri then looked inside. All the lights are out as I walk in and show him, Victor, still crying and sad on the ground. This was my final chance to make him happy. I bark and Victor looks over and sees Yuuri and he gets up out of shock and shakes. 

Victor: "Y-YUURI!" Yuuri turned on the light showing how sad Victor was and the letter from the school that sat on the top of the piano. Yuuri connected the dots quite quickly and walked over and kneeled down hugging him. "N-No Y-Yuuri I don't..... I'm okay......" Yuuri hugged tighter and Victor hid his face and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry flower. I'm so so sorry....." I don't know Yuuri very well yet. All I know is that he can't speak and Victor loves him with all of his heart. But..... Yuuri he is so kind. He is just rubbing Victors back and holding him letting him cry and being strong for him. I am going to miss him..... Yuuri lets Victor go when his sobs stop and he kisses his cheek holding his hand. 

Yuuri: //I am so proud of you Victor.//

Victor: "Yuuri..... That's 5 years. I- don't know when I will ever see you again...." Yuuri sighs before standing up and picking Victor up. 

Yuuri: //I wanted to wait until tomorrow but. Follow me okay I have a gift for you.// 

VICTOR POV

Yuuri brought me to his house and he brought me to his cherry blossom tree and he opened my hand. 

Yuuri: //Can you catch a pedal for me?// I nod and catch a pedal and Yuuri smiles and gently closes my hand and kisses my hand. //A kiss so you will always have my love.// He then moves my hand over his heart and closes his eyes for a bit. //A wish so that you can stay safe and happy.// I tear up and Yuuri takes out a small vial held closed by a cork and he helps me put the pedal inside of it. //And a cherry blossom pedal so you always will remember where you're home is.// Yuuri then connects it to a chain and lets it hang around my neck. I hug Yuuri and sniffle. 

Victor: "F-Flower..... I- Thank you." Yuuri gently plants a kiss on my lips and holds me close smiling. "I love you too...." Yuuri looked shocked and I giggle a bit. "You're heart... I-It speaks for you."


	6. A Song Dedicated To A Lover

VICTOR POV

Five years..... Wow. One moment I'm standing in front of a raven-haired and brown eyed man at the Hasetsu airport crying my lungs out while I hold him close to my chest and make promises that even to this day i'm afraid I can't keep. And the next it's 5 year's in the future back in Russia as the cold gently kisses my skin and leaves frost on the necklace Yuuri gave me year's ago. The pedal is still alive. Yuuri made sure of that before I left. I don't know what he did but it kept its beautiful pink color as it sits in a small jar and hangs around my neck. I shift my eyes up tucking the necklace back under my scarf and shirt before blowing air from between my lips. It's cold. And I miss Yuuri's warmth. And the warmth of Hasetsu.... Everything was so lush there and the trees where beautiful. I would wake up to the sound of birds instead of cars and people speaking and screaming in Russain. Almost makes me wish I never left but. I do like it. I have learned so much and my dream and my passion has only grown. The sudden fall of snow caused me to stop and smile. I reach out my hand and catch a few in my palm, the snow tuned to water and the familer sounds of people walking by on there phones or with there families surrounded me. I always took time to admire what I had. Yuuri admired everything from the smallest pedal of a tree to a beautiful mountain. I took that with me when I left and it inspired a lot of my music. I giggle continuing to walk until I get home and I am greeted by a big fluffy poodle who jumped on top of me and started kissing his face. 

"Haha~! Makkachin~! Down boy down~!" Makkachin barks playfully cuddling into my face and wagging his tail. "Makka I need to work on a project~! You goofy boy~" I quickly wrap my arms around Makkachin and smile. "I love you too~" I then give him kisses all over his face and let him go where he leads me to my piano and sits next to it. Papers were shattered on the roof of the piano and I sigh sitting down picking up a paper and looking at the scores on the page. My final is in just one week and I haven't come up with anything to play..... the final project was simple create a piece of music of you're own. Yea.... seems simple at the surface. It's not like I don't understand theory that's not the problem. Everything I make is bland. It has no story. It's just notes on a page and no one is going to want to listen to that..... even if I pass with one of them I won't be happy. Although I keep finding myself play a certain pattern of notes.... it's new every time and I don't know why..... I reach my hands down to the keyboard and play the few notes that have been looping in my head for weeks until it stops.... it just. Stops. I know it's more then just notes I know it is. I reach into my shirt and grab my necklace with a cherry blossom in it and sigh looking though the beautiful flower though the glass. Before I left..... I would practice at the old school using their piano and Yuuri would come with me. If I got stuck he would help me with suggestions or meanings. Hell one of my favourite songs is called V O I C E it's about my dream and how I'm following it. But what about Yuuri......? I gently press down a key while thinking about him. he never spoke about his dream..... I know he has one. I place my hand to another key and find myself starting to play a song. It was a quiet and gentle song while I closed my eyes and thought. Yuuri doesn't have a voice but he still speaks..... so he is just- I stop suddenly and smile. It was like a gear clicked in my mind. 

"S I L E N T" I quickly stand up running over to my spare room and grabbing my book that was filled with extra paper and when I got back I began to work. My left hand on the piano and my right drawing notes as I experimented and played with rhythms. I don't think I have ever gone through that much paper in my life. I used a total of 122 pages of paper and when I reached the 123rd! I finished it. It's 4 am in the morning and all the could be heard was the gentle hum of the piano as I lifted up my finger from the final key. On the page it said the following. 

S I L E N T  
Composer and Arranger  
VICTOR NIKIFOROV  
A SONG DEDICATED TO A LOVER.

I tear up looking at the music and gently take it in my hands and look down at it. I just make music dedicated to Yuuri.... do I really miss him that much? Sniffling I wipe my eyes away and smile putting the sheet back on the piano. The song is very gentle. Almost like a lullaby and I want it to tell the story of Yuuri and I before I left with some keys in there that are soft in beautiful but ugly and harsh in other places due to Yuuri's struggle. After the harsh notes I always calmed them down again. I yawn and look down at Makkachin who is sleeping his cheeks pressed up close to his face as he sleeps happily on the floor. I giggle and stand up picking Makkachin up in my arms and walking to my bedroom. When I get inside I lay Makkachin down and strip into my underwear and before I close my eyes I cuddle Makka and I see his tail wagging. I laugh to myself before kissing his wet nose.

"Probably dreaming about chasing a bird~ You silly guy~"


	7. I Missed You

YAKOV POV

Adjudicator: "You're pupil is running late Yakov." I grumble looking down at my watch. How many times have I told Vitya to be on time for exams.... this isn't middle school and he has a live audience because it's his final. This boy is going to make me loose more hair.... I swear to- The doors then swing open to show a platinum haired blue eyed man holding a book full of music. I smack my face and Victor looks at me and laughs with obvious guilt in his voice. Victor runs over to me panting and I look at him. 

Victor: "H-Hey..... Yakov."

"Vitya you where supposed to be here 30 minuets ago what in the world where you doing?!" Victor jumps and he looks down holding the necklace he has around his neck close to him. I sigh and Victor tears up a bit. "Alright Victor look at me Alright?" He does and I grab a tissue for him. "You really stress me out you know that?"

Victor: "Sorry it just means a lot to me. I can't play without it." Victor wipes his eyes and my heart stings a bit. I have been asked why I treat Victor the way I do well to put it simply I have always wanted a son but I never could. So I just followed teaching mentoring students but the majority left because I was to stubborn or when they where done they would never contact me again but when I met Victor. He was so much different then all of my other students. He is very kind and determined but he has a sensitive side that only I as a teacher really know about. I have been mentoring him for a while and have strong memories and some sad ones. I remember Victor came to class but he looked destroyed. I asked him what was wrong but all he did was hug me and cry. I hugged him back because it really hurts me to see him sad. And up to this point we have a father son relationship. Wether that is because we put up with each other I will never truly know. 

"I know you can't Vitya. It's alright." I pat his head and weakly smile. "You go and do you're best okay?" Victor smiles happily with his strange heart shaped smile and nods before walking over to the jet black grand piano. I left Victor to do his final all by himself. It's something teachers don't do often but because I knew Victor had a story to tell and it was personal I didn't want to step in his way reminding him of things he already knows. Victor placed down his book and opens it and I see the song title. Huh.... I didn't think he would name it. S I L E N T. That's a strange name to call a piece of music..... Victor takes a deep breath before he starts to play. The audience listened intently and so did I. It was a soothing piece of music almost like a lullaby. Up until the middle where it got more spastic and hectic it even made some people in the audience jump. I smile and giggle to myself. You where always one for surprising people went you Victor~ in the end. The song sounded sad like. Like it was a wish. Victor had tears in his eyes and when he played the final note everyone clapped and he looked out in the audience. I was clapping too. I'm not going to deny it. It was a beautiful piece. And I'm proud of him. 

VICTOR POV

I shake at the piano and quickly stand up and take a bow and when I stand up I take my music and walk off stage. Afterwords I went to some adjudications and that lasted about the rest of the day. But in my way home I was walking back when I heard panicked footsteps behind me. I get bumped into and My book falls out of my hands causing my papers to blow. 

"AH!!" The person who bumped into me shook and we booth ran around catching the papers in the air until I realized when they handed me one. Those eyes! Those are..... "Y-Yuuri?!!" They look around and turns red pointing at himself. "Yes! Are you Yuuri?!!" 

Yuuri: //My name is Yuuri. Y-Yes.... And you....?!// I stay silent for a moment before giggling. He must not remember me because of my hair. 

"Flower it's me~!" Yuuri's face seemed to turn to shock and tears welled up on his eyes faster then I can imagine. 

Yuuri: //V.... Victor?!// I tear up also and he jumps into my arms as I drop my book in the snow to catch him. I laugh happily catching him as Yuuri latches his legs around my hips and cuddles his face in my neck and laughed. God his laugh. It's amazing~ it's so silent but I love it. Yuuri then looked at me and kissed me dead on the lips and my face burned so hot it seemed like the snow around us stoped melting. It only took Yuuri a second to realize what he did and he broke apart and stood back up shaking, red faced, and embarrassed. 

Yuuri: //Oh.... I'm so sorry Victor I didn't mean to I thought-// I smile and giggle again and Yuuri stops as I pull Yuuri back and close to me and tenderly place my lips on his. Yuuri melted in my arms and wrapped his own arms around my neck holding me even closer to him. I missed him. I missed him so much and now that he is here I promise I will never let him go and to love him with all of my heart. I break away and look at Yuuri. He is looking at me with his sweet brown eyes and a warm smile I got not shortly after. 

"How about we get out of the snow~?" Yuuri nods and I let him go and grab my book and brush it off before walking forward. Yuuri followed me and shyly took my hand. I look over and hold his hand back and he squeaks his face turning as red as a pomegranate as he his his face nose deep in his scarf. "I love you."


	8. Catching Up

VICTOR POV

Yuuri: //It's snowing pretty hard outside isn't it.....// I look over and Yuuri is curled up on the couch his knees close to his chest as he looked outside the window. I always forget that I'm Hasetsu it never really snowed hard. We had snow it just never really snowed like here in Russia. Yuuri draws a happy face on the frosted window and he giggled happily smiling. I smiled back and grab the two mugs I filled with tea and walked over to Yuuri and gave him the one that has a Y on it and mine has a V. Yuuri looks at me as I slump down on the couch and relax. //Thank you.// 

"You're welcome~" I take a sip of my tea and Yuuri looks down at his reflection in his before curling his toes and taking a sip. Yuuri has always been a lover of food and drinks. It really comforts him especially if it is given as a gesture. "So Yuuri why don't you catch me up on what happed while I was away~!" Yuuri jumps and looks at me red faced. "Awww come on. Something must have happened. Something happens every day~!" Yuuri takes another sip from his mug before putting it down and holding his arm. 

Yuuri: //Well..... You should know Hasetsu nothing big really happens....// I giggle taking another sip of my tea. 

"Come on now Yuuri~ It's me remember. No need to be shy~" Yuuri shakes really scared and I put down my cup and sigh before gently pulling him onto my chest and wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm still a bit of a stranger right now aren't I....?" Yuuri leans on me and cuddles into my chest listening to my heart. Oh that's right..... Yuuri likes the sound of my heart. Well I see that hasn't changed~ A smile grows on his face and I rest my head on top of his and sigh. "It's always the small things I admire about you Yuuri~" he looks up at me and I gently rub his knee. 

Yuuri: //Small things?// I nod. 

"Yes. Like..... how you love listening to my heart and you're laugh. Both of them are so small and quiet but I can't help but feel happy when I am reminded of them." Yuuri laughs and my face turns red. "Awwww you see you're laugh~! It's so cute~" I start kissing Yuuri's head and smiling. 

Yuuri: //V-Victor stop~!! You are such a bully~!// 

"Nom Nom Nom Nom~!" I then move to his cheek and blow air on it causing him to laugh more and wiggle his legs. 

Yuuri: //V-Victor!! Stop~!! I can't breathe~!!// I then stop and just give him a tender kiss on the cheek. Yuuri then rolls over on his stomach and looks up at me. I swear my heart stopped for a moment. And he sits on my lap and looks at me in the eye. 

"Well isn't this seductive~" Yuuri goes full red and covers his face and plants it in my neck to hide. I laugh and squeeze him. "Awww~ Yuuri you where trying to flirt with me~!" Yuuri grumbles out of embarrassment and I rub his back. "Hey Yuuri how about we leave the seduction to me and you can have the cute~" he then sits up with a grumpy face. 

Yuuri: //I can be sexy to you platinum haired- blue eyed and perfectly and-// my face is read and Yuuri hides his face again. //Ahhh I had a point! Why do you need to be so sexy!!!// 

"Yuuri?" He looks up at me and I brush back his hair and gently kiss his nose and after rub mine against his. Yuuri smiles weakly and feels his nose and I put my hands on his hips. "You're doing an amazing job just my being yourself~ So don't worry okay~?" Yuuri looked at me and nods. "Oh wait why are you in St. Petersburg.....?"

Yuuri: //Inspiration.// I turn my head to the side curious. 

"Inspiration~? Are you working on something?" Yuuri then covers his mouth and holds his arms and shakes his head. I know he was lying but I won't push him. "Alright~ Well you can stay with me if you like~" 

Yuuri: //Really~?!// I nod 

"Of corse~! Although I only have one bedroom. So if you're okay with sleeping with me in the same bed~" Yuuri then hugs me and cuddles into my chest making a cute noice. "I'm going to take that as a yes~"

—— TIME SKIP ——

"Yuuri do you need anything to sleep in?" My knuckle is turned backward as I knock on the door of the bathroom and smile. I hear movement and Yuuri peeks from the crack of the door and I smile sweetly as he nods. "Okay~ I will be right back. I can see what I can find." I then make my way to my room and look at my closet. I don't really sleep in pyjamas..... I sleep in my boxers. So I just grabbed one of my shirts. It was black with pink writing on it that said. PIANO MAN. I walk back to Yuuri and knock on the door. "Hey Yuuri I'm back~ Sorry I don't have any pyjama pants but I brought you a shirt." Yuuri peaks out again and he smiles gently grabbing the shirt and I lean on the wall waiting for him to walk out when he did he looks at me and my face went red. The shirt is huge on him!!!! It goes down to just above his knees and the sleeves are droopy along with the chest and he is only wearing boxers as well. I cover my mouth and shake. 

Yuuri: //Victor are you sure?//

"Yes." Yuuri jumps and cuddles into the shirt a happy smile on his face. My heart is stinging. He is so cute!! I then shyly reach out my hand and move it a bit. "C-Come on. I-I don't want anyone seeing you...." Yuuri giggles a bit and gently grabs my hand and lead him to my room. There I take off my shirt and pants after Yuuri relaxed on my bed. Makkachin jumps on the bed and Yuuri squeaks. I look back and Yuuri turns red at the sight of my chest and he covers his face. I giggle and sit down laying down and brushing his hands aside. "Flower~?" Yuuri looks at me and I pull him close to me and cuddle him. "You have a good sleep okay~?" I gently kiss Yuuri's head and I see a smile grow on his face as I take off his glasses and place them aside. And right when the both of us where closing our eyes I felt the shirt on Yuuri and felt my heart skip a beat. "You can keep that shirt by the way~"


	9. Sing With Me?

YUURI POV

I woke up the the sound of a piano and the sound of the Russian mans voice. I grumble and sit up rubbing my eyes and looking down to be reminded I'm still wearing Victors shirt. I smile my cheeks turning light pink before I take the collar in my hands and take a sniff of it and rub it on my face and giggle afterwards. Victors sent made my happy it reminded me of how safe I feel in his arms and how tiny I am compared to him and how much I like it. I slide out of the bed and stand up my bare feet pressing against the wooden floor and as I peer out of the bedroom door I see Victor practicing with Makkachin beside him. He was humming and his voice is so smooth and gentle. Although the doesn't seem to be singing English when his mouth started to move. I grab the side of the door and my face turns red when I realize that's his Russian voice! W-Wha it's so smooth and.... beautiful. And with the piano he only sounds like an angel. Victor then stops and he lifts his hands off the keyboard and smiles.

Victor: "If you wanted to listen Yuuri all you had to do was ask~" I feel my whole body tense up and I hold Victors shirt and curl my toes out of embarrassment. Victor looks back and he giggles standing up and walking over to me before pulling me into a hug. I squeak a bit and notice I'm by Victors chest so I decide to be a bit greedy and cuddle into it and listen to his heartbeat. I have always liked sound. It's just who I am. But sounds like someone's heart or musical sound seem to be what I like the most. Victor gently runs his hand though my hair and I make a happy noise. "Hey Yuuri do you want to look at me~?" I get a bit curious and in a second Victor kisses me on the lips while holding me and I heat up to the point of explosion, Victor holds me closer to him until I kiss back resting my arms on his shoulders. Victor giggles into the kiss letting his tongue explore my mouth while I die because of how flustered I am. When we broke off I just blink with my tongue out adorably and Victor smiles touching it. "Not a bad kisser Flower~" I jump and put my tongue back in my mouth. 

//Hey what is that supposed to-// Victor brushes my hair to the side of my face and I sigh. I don't know what it is about Victor. But every time he touches me or kisses me I feel so defenseless. //I hate how you know how to play with my heart Victor...// Victor just smiles happily before speaking again.

Victor: "Yuuri do you want to help me with something~?" I look at Victor titling my head. 

//Sure. What is it?// Victor then walks to his piano and sits down cracking his fingers as he stretched and pressed down a few keys. 

Victor: "You wanted to be a vocalist when you where young right?" I jump and Victor starts playing on the piano. "Why don't you try and sing~" I tear up and hold my shirt. 

//No..... Victor I don't have a voice....//

Victor: "Yes you do. It's very silent and it may only be noises but it's there. I know you can hum that's a start~ Why don't we sing together okay~?" 

//Victor..... I don't think- I don't like the noises I make...// Victor sighs. 

Victor: "That's a shame. The world has given you a gift. Why don't you use it~? I love you're laugh and you're sounds. They are unique and special to you. Now~ am I going to be sitting here all day playing or are you going to sing with me~?" I hold my arm and Victor clears his throat. "La la la la la~" He then looks at me. "You're turn~"

//V-Victor I-//

Victor: "Yuuri it's okay. I won't hate you. Take all the time you need~" I look down and take a deep breath before following the sound of the piano and gently humming. 

"Hmm.... h-hmmm Hmm~" Victor smiles happily and I look at him. 

Victor: "Yuuri that was so good~! Want to try another one~?!" To tell you the truth I do hum to myself so I shyly nod and Victor changed the style of the song for it to be more jazz. I jump and Victor giggles. "Sorry I couldn't resist. I like doing improv stuff." Victor starts tapping his foot and he starts doing a jazz like solo with all sorts of things. Like hums and ba daps before looking at me. "Come on don't be shy~" I smile and giggle a bit. Victors enthusiasm and happiness always makes my heart so happy. I then start to tap my leg and hum a bit again with Victor as he lowers down the volume of his voice and piano to match my own. This is nice~ Victor can be a child or very mature but in the moments I have with him like these I never want them to end. Victor then slides his hands across the keyboard and I stop out of shock before he ends happy and clapping his hands.

//Whoa Victor! That was incredi-// Victor then stands up and hugs me close. 

Victor: "Aww Yuuri I am so proud of you~! You're voice is so beautiful~" I tear up and let the tears fall down my cheeks. M-My voice is.... but all I did was hum..... Victor looks at me and sees me crying and he tenses up. "Oh! No no no flower what's wrong...." he places his hand on my cheek and I sniffle shaking a bit. 

//I..... Victor I don't have a voice....//

Victor: "Yuuri you do have a voice. It might only be hums and laughs but you do. And it's beautiful~" Victor wipes my cheek and kisses my forehead gently. "Please. Not for a second do I want you hear that you don't have a voice. Because even if you can't speak. You're voice that can still be heard."


	10. When Laughter Fades

YUURI POV

Hey~ You probably already know me and Victor by now. But if you remember when I saw him again after five years he asked why I came and I said inspiration. Victor then asked if I had type of project going on and I panicked. The truth is I don't..... but why I said inspiration is because of Victor. He is very inspirational in his own way. I will hear him get up early in the morning sleepy and tired and yet he will still play. And sing. His voice is the most beautiful thing for me but a lot of things are. Birds and the wind and sometimes just silence. It's always nice. I wanted to touch base with everyone here. Figured it might be a good idea. And what I'm about to tell you is a secret..... and I want it to stay that way until Well..... until I can bring myself to say. My voice. You all know it's gone but it has gotten worse.... I can't laugh anymore... and I can barely make the noises that Victor enjoys hearing.... and it's tearing me apart. I figured this out about one week before I left Hasetsu and I thought that- You know maybe it was a joke maybe the doctor, the person who I'm trusting is pulling my leg but. It isn't. My vocal cords they where damaged before but they are getting weaker. By the time I reach 30 I won't be able to say or do anything to help it. Witch is why I'm going in for a surgery. It's horribly dangerous and I know that..... but people who are mute have walked out with there voices back. It's a 50 50 chance..... I want to sing with Victor I want to talk to him and I can't stay silent all of my life while people harass and hurt me. I have been saving up. And my family knows..... Victor says I don't need a voice because I already have one and it's warms my heart but i want to say. I love you. With my voice. And I want to ask him to marry me..... with my voice.... it's just a matter of when... the surgery is tomorrow so I need to talk to him now..... but anyway. Thank you for listening to me. I love you all. 

Victor: "Yuuri~?! Where are you...?" My head flinches to the side where I see Victor walking around. Sweat drips form my forehead as I stand and walk over and we lock eyes. "Ah~! Good morning flower~!" Victor hugs me and my face turns red as I hug him back. I then gently pull away and raise my hands. 

//V-Victor can I talk to you about something?// Victors expression changed and he blinks becoming more soft and worry hearted. 

Victor: "Of corse you can. Is everything okay...?" I swallow hard and hold my shirt tight taking a moment before I lift my hands tearing up. 

//I don't know if you will be able to hear my laugh anymore.....// Victor practically got stabbed on the heart. Harshly and he shakes before brushing my hair to the side and gently lifting my head. //I cant hear it Victor...... My laugh is gone.....// I cover my eyes and start crying and so does Victor as he holds me close to him. Victor loved my laugh so so much. He would make me laugh on purpose just to hear it but it's gone..... There was nothing to say. I could tell Victor was heartbroken. He even tried tickling me and I did laugh but nothing came out from my lips.....

Victor: "N-No...... Come on..... please." Victor tickled me again but no matter how much he got the best he got was a smile. He shakes and falls on the floor. "N-No..... no Yuuri they can't. Not you're laugh. It's so beautiful.... I love you're laugh. It makes me so happy..... W-Why did- Why did the world take away you-" He then sees his necklace and he grabs it and goes to open it. Now here is the thing just a few days ago I told Victor that if he has a wish that is dear to his heart he can open the small bottle around his neck that had the flower pedal and let the pedal go and fly in the wind while making a wish and that wish would come true. "GIVE IT BACK!! I-I want Yuuri's laugh back! You can take my laugh if you want but it's all he has please! Just-" I then grab his hands and he looks at me and I shake my head tears falling down my cheeks. "No Yuuri let me wish for you!! You're laugh is all you have left and- and I love it..... please I don't want it gone." I kneel down and and take his hands away before pulling him close to me. "Yuuri..... you're laugh it can't be gone....." he looks at me and I nod saddened and hurt. "And there is nothing you can do!" I then jump shock in my eyes. 

//Well..... Victor tomorrow I'm actually getting a surgery....// Victor stops turning white faced and I tuck my fingers into my palms. //It's hopefully going to heal my vocal cords but-//

Victor: "YUURI YOU COULD DIE!!!" I hold my arm and nod. "No.... no no Yuuri I can't let you. It's to risky if I lost you I could never forgive myself....!"

//But Victor it's what I want. I want to tell you that I love you in my voice and I want to sing with you and I want to happily hum.... my voice will be weak. And very silent I know. But I will be able to speak..... I will- I will finally be able to say "Victor I love you"// I smile tears landing in the floor as I shake. //Please. Please Victor try to understand.....// Victor takes my hands and he locks eyes with me. 

Victor: "this is something you really want?" I nod. "And you are going back home for this I assume...." I nod again and Victor stands and looks back at me. "I'm coming with you. And Yuuri. You better love. Because my flower." Victor then helps me up and brushes my hair out of my face. "My flower will never wilt."


	11. Voice

VICTOR POV

"You will be alright.... Okay Flower?" Yuuri is sitting on a hospital bed in Hasetsu hospital. He was changed into a hospital gown and just a few seconds ago he was panicking. Both of my hands where holding his, my thumbs gently stoking the top of his hands as I look at him. Yuuri sniffles and nods tears still running down his face as he shakes. Yuuri can't go into the surgery like this he is to panicked and afraid. "Yuuri......? I want you to look at me okay? Just look at me and listen. I'm going to sing to you so that you can calm down. Is that okay?" Yuuri sniffles and nods before I sit on the bed and bring him close to me and start singing one of my songs that was about love. It's in Russian and I chose a Russian song specifically because I know how much Yuuri loves my voice when I sing in my native tongue. Yuuri hides his face in my neck as I sing and I see the doctor walk in and I look at him and he gives me the. 'Do you need one more minute?' Hand gesture. I nod and they nod back before leaving. Yuuri needs to calm down soon I can't send him in so afraid. But me singing seems to be working I can feel his fingers gently tapping my back to the rhythm of the piano of what I would be singing to and it warms my heart that he knows it. Sooner or later the song had to end and when it did Yuuri seemed to be doing a bit better. His hands where on my back his head still hidden. "Flower.....?" I run my hands gently though his hair and push my lips together. "I think you need to go now...." Yuuri sits up and looks at me shaking. "Hey Hey Yuuri. It's okay. Shhhh I will be right beside you when you wake up." I gently press a kiss on Yuuri's lips and he kisses back before we both look at each other. "I love you." 

Yuuri: //I love you too~// The Doctor came back in and both me and Yuuri look at the Doctor before Yuuri nods and I stand up and hug him. 

"I will see you soon. Don't stop fighting. Not even for a second. Okay?" Yuuri looks back at me nodding. 

Yuuri: //Okay.// I then watched as they took Yuuri away from me and to an operation room.... the hospital felt dark and just grey after that. A nurse showed me to a waiting room and I knew I would be waiting there for a while.... the sound of people talking and announcements over the intercom filled the hospital along with doctors running up and down the hallways. I'm not going to lie. I'm scared. I need him to live. I just need to....! Yet all of that changed when I heard an alert. They said it was in operation room 5. The room Yuuri was in.....! I felt my heart sink and shatter. No. He is supposed to live! He is supposed to- I'm helpless and I can't do anything so all I do is shake and cry in my seat while doctors quickly rush to help. That sound. It's horrible. The sound of panic and fear. Tears are staining my face and hitting the plastic seat I'm sitting on. 

"Y-Yuuri don't you dare! Don't you dare die!! I-" I then see my necklace and I hold it in my hands looking up hearting things that I never wanted to hear like 'He isn't responding' or 'We might need to cut life support' Yuuri said to not wish for him but he is all I have left. So without a second thought I open the bottle and let he pedal fall onto my hand and with shaky breath I wish. 

Please. Please I wish for Yuuri To live and to be happy and have a voice of his own so that one day he can sing his own songs. 

I blew the pedal out of my hands and watched as it flew threw the hospital and out the door and in that moment. In that fleeting moment. I heard. 

A heartbeat. My head tilts up as doctors looked relived. I heard signs of good news. Y-You mean.... the wish worked?! I looked down at my hands and cover my face. Yuuri really did make my wish come true. I smile and start laughing out of relief tears still falling. 

My flower. My Yuuri. He is alive. 

—— TIME SKIP ——

The operation was finished successfully. With Yuuri being brought back to a room to relax. When I was able to see him he was sitting up right listing to a doctor. I stayed silent until the doctor stood up and smiled at Yuuri and walked away. Yuuri looked over at me and he smiled before I run over and hug him when I pulled away Yuuri felt his throat, obvious that he was happy and relived. Tears where streaming down my face but I had a smile on my face as I wiped them away shaking. And holding my necklace. I don't regret what I did. And I don't think I ever will. If I lost Yuuri I honestly don't know what I would have done. Yuuri then looks at my necklace and he grabs it gently in the palm of his hand and looking at me with shock in his eyes. All I could do was nod. 

"I wanted to save you're life even if it meant using the one thing I hold dear and close to my heart I couldn't loose you and you said..... you said you would make my wish came true and you did! Y-You did...." tears streamed down my face as I smiled. "Thank you Yuuri. Thank you for loving so that I can love you. Because I do." I press a gentle kiss into Yuuri's forehead and brush his hair back. "I love you Flower." Yuuri smiles and looks at me and opens his mouth to speak and-

Yuuri: "I love you too Victor~"

His voice is even more beautiful then his laugh.


End file.
